As mobile devices and other computing devices continue to advance, so have malware attacks between mobile devices and personal computing devices. Malware attackers have begun to take advantage of connectivity between mobile devices and personal computing devices in order to install malicious applications without the mobile device users' knowledge. Some mobile operating systems may be limited in their ability to support anti-malware software due to their limited communication with other applications, making these attacks via mobile device and personal computing device connections more difficult to identify and/or prevent.
Because of these malicious attacks, a need exists for a system and methods to proactively protect mobile devices from malware attacks via connections between the mobile devices and personal computing devices. Accordingly, the present systems, methods, and techniques address these and other problems.